Diario de
by Arlequina Lunatica Snape
Summary: Por azares del destino el Capitán America encontró el diario de Iron Man y al final todos se pusieron a leerlo.
1. Capitulo 1

_**Diario intimo de Tony Stark.**_

**Nota importante: Si no eres Tony Stark suelta este libro, es un aviso.**

_**7 de Septiembre**_

Hoy me mude a mi nueva casa de campo, me compre una casita a las afueras de Toronto, aquí tendré paz y tranquilidad, últimamente me hace falta, la mansión de los vengadores es un puto caos, Hulk y Ojo de halcón viven gastando bromas pesadas a Thor y al capi, Thor vive bebiendo, eructando y peleando, la vida negra esa a sido mas lista se ha ido de vacaciones sabáticas con mi querida amiga a Brasil, mujeres listas, el capi bueno el capi vive golpeando sacos de boxeo y a mi, si, le a dado por "entrenarme" sin armadura, a mi me da que solo quiere golpearme, lo que me mosquea es que se queda empanado mirándome cuando estoy sin camiseta, el me dijo que observaba el mejoramiento de mis músculos, a otro con ese cuento, pero bueno, eso me recuerda que ahora además tenemos un nuevo inquilino, Loki el hermano de Thor, resulta que como parte del castigo le han quitado sus poderes divinos y le han puesto unas esposas que no permiten que este lejos de Thor, esto a Thor parece encantarle, a mi me da que se esta desmelenando y dentro de nada veremos mucha pluma entre esos hermanos, bueno a Loki se le nota la pluma, pero muchísimo, lo bueno es que los voy a perder de vista un buen rato, necesito vacaciones de los vengadores, eso me recuerda, tengo una cita con un viejo amigo y no puedo llegar tarde, el vive aquí donde me mude conduce la moto niveladora cuando hay nieve, además es cazador y cuando no hay nieve trabaja en el bar.

- ¿A que se refiere con pluma?

- Thor dicen pluma a los que se les nota lo gay o algo así.

- ¿Steve estas bien?

- El muy cabron conocía al de la moto niveladora, yo me lo cargo ¿y como es eso de una cita, que clase de cita?

- Tranquilo, hay aun no había nada entre vosotros ¿no?

- No había nada.

- Creo que este tío me cae bien en cierta manera.

- Hermano ha escrito que tienes pluma.

- Y de ti prácticamente a escrito que eres un cerdo, que es lo que eres siempre eructando, además cierta pluma tenemos todos aquí ósea que a callar.

- Sigamos leyendo antes de que vuelva y nos pille.

- Si.

_**8 de Septiembre**_

Menudo polvazo el de anoche, la verdad, el chaval esta bueno y tiene aguante, no ha estado mal, me he quedado relajadito para dos días, bueno hoy me dedique a ver el lugar, la verdad es tranquilo y bonito, me gusta pasear por el bosque se ve muy bien, bueno he estado pensado en nuevas actualizaciones para la armadura, pero ya veremos.

Todos miraban con temor la cara de ira del Capitán América.

- Controla tu ira.

- Contrólala tu no te jode, a ti no te han pues….

- No erais nada.

- Ya, pero me jode, además ¿como que esta bueno? ese tío no esta bueno.

- Bueno, tu opinión no es valida.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tu eres hetero, pero no se porque te sientes solo atraído por Iron Man ósea Tony.

- Ya bueno.

- Sigamos.

_**15 de Septiembre**_

Hoy me ha llamado Bruce, al parecer el capi se sube por las paredes porque no tiene saco de boxeo humano, ¿de verdad mi padre admiraba a este tío? Pues no me lo explico, con lo inteligente que era mi padre, vale el capi es un buen tío dentro de lo que cabe pero no tiene más misterio, aparte del buen cuerpo que tiene, el color del pelo, los ojos y estoy seguro que la tiene grande, muy grande, que lastima que sea tan anticuado, seria un buen polvo, na, pero que digo seria insoportable, no solo me usaría de saco de boxeo sino también de muñeca inflable, no gracias, por cierto a llegado una vecina nueva que esta buenísima, esta noche me la tiro.

- Ahora una tía, mierda.

- Ya te echo el ojo.

- ¿Se sentirá una muñeca inflable?

- Claro que no, no te dejaría acercarte si fuera así.

- No soy un anticuado.

- Buena antes si, ahora te adaptas.

- Me siento como una mierda.

- No te lo discuto.

- Tú no te metas Loki.

_**20 de Septiembre**_

Thor me ha llamado desesperado, parece que su hermano esta acabando con sus nervios, al parecer Thor siente cosas por Loki y este al tener que dormir con el pues hace que Thor se empalme y claro el pobre esta confundido, mas bien atacado de los nervios, le he dicho que se tome viagra para evitar que le pase eso, pero como todos sabemos la viagra empalma, esto va a ser divertido, además Bruce esta compinchado conmigo por si Thor pregunta.

Thor estaba cabreadísimo.

- Pero que pedazo de hijos de puta sois tú y Tony.

- Es culpa de Tony, a mi solo me dijo dale a Thor la razón como a los locos en todo lo que te diga.

- Cabrones.

Loki tenía la cabeza agachada ocultando su cara y se había apoyado en la espalda de su hermano.

- Estas bien hermano.

- Si.

Seguía sin vérsele la cara pero estaba roja como un tomate, Thor se aparto un poco del grupo y abrazo a su hermano.

- Hermano mírame.

Loki lo miro y Thor sonrió ya sabia que su hermano lo quería y eso le gustaba, además había disfrutado mucho con la viagra.

_**1 de Octubre**_

El Capi se ha venido a pasar unos días conmigo, por que será que me da que días se convertirá en hasta que yo vuelva a la mansión de los Vengadores. La verdad me impacto verlo en la puerta de la casa, me sentí alegre, muy alegre, me avergüenza decirlo pero me gusta su entupida compañía, lo malo es que el tío se a instalado en mi habitación, claro si yo no tenia planeado tener a nadie aquí, lo peor del caso es que me va a tocar dormir con el, yo no duermo acompañado no lo tolero, no si no ha habido sexo de por medio y en ese caso seria en la habitación de ligues de una noche en mi propia habitación nada entra, no se si lo aguantare, soy muy quisquilloso a la hora de dormir, solo espero que no ronque eso me molesta mucho aunque siendo el Capi, don perfecto no creo que ronque, espero que duerma con pijama a mi eso de que me roce la piel desnuda de alguien y no sea para sexo no me gusta y por dios que lleve calcetines para dormir, porque si no me dará algo.

Todos miraron al Steve, este tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho y estaba mas pálido.

- Sigamos.

_**2 de Octubre**_

**Nota importante: Si no eres Tony Stark suelta este libro, va en serio, no te gustara lo que pasara si sigues leyendo mi diario.**

Mis temores se han confirmado, el capi duerme en calzoncillos, por cierto nada sexis, los típicos calzoncillos de abuelo que llegan hasta las rodillas, eso mata el libido de cualquiera, además duerme sin calcetines y tiene los pies helados, a y no olvidemos sus uñas que las tiene para cortar, además de esos ronquidos suaves que cuando estas cogiendo el sueño se vuelven tan fuertes que parece que se valla a tragar la habitación entera y pass ya estas desvelado, además suda y le da por pegarse mucho a mi, tanto que me abrazo durante media hora, media hora sin poder moverme porque me tenia aprisionado y lo peor no fue eso fue sentir el enorme miembro del capi pegado a mi culo, eso fue cruel y aun mas cruel cuando se me restregó y se puso a gemir en sueños lo mas impactante fue cuando en el gemido final dijo mi nombre, el tío soñaba que me ponía mirando para china, mira eso por lo menos me hizo saber que no era tan chapado a la antigua y sabiendo que me miraron otros ojos, bueno, juguemos, vamos a divertirnos con el capi haber cuanto aguanta antes de echárseme encima como lobo hambriento, mañana planificare los pasos y pasado lo pondré todo a punto, esto promete.

- Que cabron.

- Me las hizo pasar putas adrede, pero que pedazo de hijo de….

- Interesante, vuestro compañero es muy interesante.

- Loki querido hermano que no se te metan ideas raras en la cabeza.

- No pero es interesante.

- Sigamos por favor.

_**4 de Octubre**_

**Nota importante: Si no eres Tony Stark suelta este libro, va en serio, no te gustara lo que pasara si sigues leyendo mi diario y si por casualidad eres mi capi que sepas que pagaras caro esta afrenta.**

Ya tengo mis planes hechos:

1- Empezar a vestir ropa sugerente y que haga volar la imaginación pervertida del capi.

2- Acercarme mas a los vecinos y vecinas, ser mas play boy de lo que soy dejando que la imaginación pervertida del capi vuele y salgan sus celos.

3- Dejar que el capi se sienta que lleva los pantalones en esta casa, cocinar yo mismo, dicen que a un hombre se le llega por su estomago y por suerte soy un excelente cocinero.

4- Esperar a que el capi se este duchando para entrar a por el botiquín con la excusa de que me he cortado, pero por si acaso me haré un corte con el cuchillo.

5- Dejar que me pille cuando me estoy cambiando o duchando, llevar la ropa a la lavadora con solo la toalla puesta alrededor de la cintura y una diminuta toalla, claro que solo cuando el capi este por la casa.

6- Hacer ejercicio ante el, aeróbicos y los de yoga, con claro esta mi ropa de deporte mega ajustada.

7- Cuando veamos la tele resaltarle lo buen culo que tiene x el tamaño del paquete del otro o lo buena que esta la mujer, pareja o quien sea con el que salga, si vemos fútbol resaltar los buenos que están ciertos jugadores y dejar caer por hay de vez en cuando algún comentario sugerente.

8- Dejar que me valla acorralando, cuidar su vestimenta, su alimentación y facilitar su vida, actuar como la perfecta esposa haciéndome importante para su vida diaria.

9- Aceptar algunas citas, alegando que no aguanto la soledad de pareja.

10- Alejarme un poco del capi, preocupándome de dejarle las cosas echas, pero que no me vea casi.

11- Sonreír más de la cuenta, suspirar, soñar despierto, hacer que el capi crea que estoy enamorado y ya no hay vuelta atrás.

12- Abrazarme al capi, salir con el por hay, darle un aliciente muy bueno para pelear.

13- Dejar que me haga suyo.

14- Y finalmente el capi ya es mió, sin que se de cuenta de que yo le manipule.

Mas o menos esto se hará a no ser que cambie de idea sobre la marcha.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Será cabron, juego conmigo todo el rato! Se supone que yo tenía el control total.

- Y luego yo soy la viuda negra, valla con el Stark, que hombre.

- Interesante.

- No anotes Loki no anotes.

- ¿Por qué no? Esto es para tenerlo en cuenta y además me dan muchas ideas.

_**5 de Octubre**_

A sido apoteósico ver la cara de salido del capi, no sabia que le ponía tanto, pero bueno esta mañana me he dedicado a pasear mi hermoso cuerpo por delante del capi, además he ido a ver a la vecina en plan me prestas sal y me he tirado una hora en su casa hablando de marcas de ropa y esas cosas, lo mejor a sido volver a casa y ver la cara de" estoy celoso pero no te lo admito" del capi, me encanto, cocine un de mis especialidades que por cierto le encanto al capi que hasta repitió, luego lo deje todo fregadito y limpio y me fui a cambiarme de ropa, espere un poco hasta que escuche la puerta abrirse así que me puse de pie y empecé a ponerme el pantalón del pijama lentamente una vez termine me puse la camiseta de tirantes blanca y me fui al comedor con mi diario para escribir esto, eso si la carita de deseo me ha encantado, por cierto el capi sigue durmiendo de forma muy incomoda para mi, pero bueno por lo menos empiezo a acostumbrarme.

- Este tío es la ostia.

- ¿Como te sientes Steve?

- Violado íntimamente.

- Jajajajajajajajajajaja, bueno por lo menos eres el "macho de la casa"

- Hulk golpea a Thor.

Bruce se trasformo y Thor salio volando del puñetazo.

- ¿Seguimos?

- Si.

_**14 de Octubre**_

Hoy me he llevado al Capi a ver el bosque pues comenzó el otoño, lo llevo para que vea los colores de las hojas pasear por los bosques y disfrutar de este maravilloso espectáculo, vimos un ciervo pasar, muy bello, al capi le encanto, empezó a decir que animal tan lindo, luces sus cuernos como una corona, siempre en la cabeza erguida, es sin duda el rey del bosque, yo le dije que tenia que ver Bambi, que seguro le encantaría, mi capi es muy de disney seguro, a mi me gusta mas warner pero bueno. Cuando volvimos a casa puse una lavadora con nuestras ropas, luego hice la comida, limpie la casa, hice las camas, me duche me puse ropa muy atrayente y me fui a ver a mi amigo el de la moto niveladora, claro que antes se lo deje caer al capi, al parecer le tiene un poquito de asco a mi amigo y no se porque.

_**21 de Octubre**_

No iba a escribir pero esta noche me paso algo irreal, estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta cuando note que alguien me tocaba, así que me desperté y mantuve la calma abrí un poco los ojos y vi al Capi masturbándose con una mano mientras con la otra tocaba mí cuerpo, que pervertido se me esta volviendo el capi, pero bueno que se le va a hacer, seguí haciéndome el dormido cuando no te como el Capi me abrazaba y rozaba su miembro en mi trasero para correrse, me dejo caliente la verdad pero la mente sobre la materia, así que me relaje.

- Estaba muy estresado y necesitaba hacerlo.

- Pues yo también me estreso y no uso a mi hermano de….

- Ya bueno durmiendo haces muchas cosas hermano demasiadas.

- ¿Eh?

- No te ha dado por hacerme muchas cosas entre ellas pegarme, me como cada puñetazo, ¿Por qué te crees que tengo un ojo morado?

- Lo lamento.

_**4 de Noviembre**_

Hoy los Vengadores hemos tenido que actuar, nos han dado ostias asta en el carnet de identidad, pero hemos ganado, a mi Capi se le ha roto el traje y bueno a mi se ha a estropeado el casco, pero tengo repuestos, como buen amo de casa le he reparado el traje a mi esposo, eso a sido divertido de escribir, bueno el Capi parece muy contento con el arreglo de su ropa. Thor esta extraño, lo veía como alejado de la batalla, creo que estaba pensando en Loki, esos hermanos al final van a resultar incestuosos, bueno no me sorprendería nada, además después de lo de la viagra seguro que paso al mas. Alan me ha comunicado que nuestro proyecto esta apunto de ser aprobado, si lo aprueban le pediré a Thor que me de je usar a Loki en el experimento, además seguro que lo disfrutan.

- No quiero saber nada de eso sigamos.

- Pero Thor, yo creo que….

- Ha dicho que sigamos.

_**11 de Noviembre.**_

**Nota importante: Si no eres Tony Stark suelta este libro, se me esta agotando la paciencia.**

Ricardo nos dijo que pronto comenzaría la caza del ciervo, enseguida el capi puso el grito en el cielo, aun recuerdo sus palabras, no puedo imaginar que alguien tenga intención de matar a esos animales tan hermosos e inofensivos. Por cierto pronto empezara a nevar, el capi ya esta emocionado con esa idea, estoy seguro que al final odiara la nieve y los ciervos, me afeito si no lo hace.

Continuara...

Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis vuestros comentarios.

Por cierto la idea de esta historia sale de Diario de un Argentino en Canada.


	2. Capitulo 2

_**21 de Noviembre.**_

Hoy me llego el prototipo del proyecto Afrodita, tengo ganas de probarlo en alguien asi que tendré que esperar a que el Capi se duerma para inyectarle esto, aunque si lo pienso bien puede ser muy malo, por que si al final el y yo acabamos en la cama hay se pude liar parda, bueno, que sea lo que dios quiera.

- Haber, ¿Qué mierda es eso de Afrodita?

- Lo mato, al final eso fue que me inyecto esa mierda.

- ¿Cómo?

- Pues que una noche me desperté de golpe con un dolor de culo, sentí como que me hubieran clavado algo a lo bestia y va Tony y me dice que será algún mosquito de la zona, ¿mosquito en un lugar que no hay? Peor para no discutir lo deje pasar.

- Abecés eres tonto.

- Cuando Tony esta de por medio me vuelvo tonto de remate.

- Sigamos.

_**22 de Noviembre.**_

**Nota importante: Si no eres Tony Stark suelta este libro, se me esta agotando la paciencia y no me gustaría que alguno de mis amados compañeros fueran capaces de violar mi intimidad.**

Anoche le inyecte el proyecto Afrodita al Capitán, fue mega gracioso, tenias que verlo, hay estaba mi Capi a las 2:35 de la madrugada, durmiendo a pata suelta, roncando literalmente, que parecía que se iba a tragar la habitación, con un pie colgando, la cabeza debajo de la almohada, las manos en el paquete, valla cuadro, un día lo tengo que grabar para que se vea, por que la verdad me parto de risa con el, es un cromo, eso si le e echado varias fotos que guardo celosamente en mi móvil de ultimísimo generación, bueno, saque de la mesita una jeringa y la cargue con el liquido afrodita, total siendo el Capi un hombre perfecto necesitara mas dosis para funcionar o no pero me da lo mismo yo le inyecto y ya mirare si le pasa algo, bueno le baje un poquito el calzoncillo de abuelote que no se de donde los saca por que ya le tiene 7 pares y siguen apareciendo misteriosamente, me tumbe y le clavé la aguja sin asco inyectando el liquido de golpe saque la aguja súper rápido mientras el capi se incorporaba gritando y guarde la jeringa debajo de la cama.

- De verdad, abecés me pregunto ¿porque quiero tanto a Tony?

- Por lo cabron que es.

- Loki.

- O vamos es la verdad, a los cabrones se nos quiere mas que a los santitos.

- Si, en eso mi hermano lleva razón.

_**2 de Diciembre.**_

**Nota importante: Si no eres Tony Stark suelta este libro, de verdad me estoy sintiendo violado íntimamente.**

Anoche nevó, cuando me desperté el capi esta jugando como si fuera un crió en la nieve, Thor y Loki vinieron de visita, Loki arrastrado por Thor pero bueno, mande al capi y a Thor a quitar la nieve de delante de la casa con las palas, mientras Loki y yo tomábamos un vaso de güisqui, le pregunte a Loki como llevaba el ser un "humano normal" y tener que aguantar a Thor pegado a el todo el día, Loki solo me dijo que lo llevaba, pero no podía quitar su vista de la ventana mas especifico de su hermano, lo dicho este esta pillado por su hermano esa obsesión que le tiene es amor, asi que decidí que el segundo sujeto seria Thor fui a por el proyecto afrodita, coji un dardo lo llene de liquido, la escopeta lo cargue y dispara, le di en toda la pierna, Thor se cabreo yo le dije que en los alrededores habían cazadores y que seguramente a alguno se le escapo un dardo, luego salimos a divertirnos con los vecinos, pude ver miradas cómplices entre los dos hermanos además de algunos roces, esos están liados y después Thor y Loki se marcharon, por la noche prepare uno de los platos favoritos del capi y me deje acorralar un rato por el además le permití abrazarme un rato.

- Yo también soy un experimento, será cabron.

- ¿Qué será el proyecto Afrodita?

- No se.

- Pues valla.

_**7 de Diciembre.**_

La moto niveladora pasa de vez en cuando para despejar las calles de nieve, eso cabrea un poquito al capi, creo que será por que la nieve acaba en el patio de la casa y a el le toca quitarla.

_**19 de Diciembre.**_

Anoche volvió a nevar, la moto niveladora volvió a pasar y el capi tuvo que limpiar la entrada al garaje dos veces, ya cuesta encender el coche y hay que conducir con mucho cuidado, pero el paisaje es precioso, aunque la verdad cuando me toca ponerme la armadura de Iron Man me acuerdo de todos mis antepasados, el capi últimamente duerme toda la noche abrazado a mi ya me he acostumbrado a el y hasta sus ronquidos los encuentro sexys que mal estoy, esos ronquidos se han vuelto sedantes para mi y estoy empezando a ver monos esos calzoncillos que me lleva, el amor es cruel, además he decidido dejar de ponerlo celoso, me da pena y se pone tan triste, que mal, estoy cayendo yo en sus redes no el en las mías.

- Esta claro que te quiere.

- Si, me quiere, eso me gusta mucho, me quiere, pero me quiere matar, mira que experimentar conmigo.

- No eres el único con el que…..

- Pero soy al único que quiere.

- Sigamos.

_**22 de Diciembre**_

**Nota importante: Si no eres Tony Stark suelta este libro, ya me estas hartando y mucho, ¡DEJA MI DIARIO EN PAZ!**

Volvió a nevar anoche. Mi capi salio a quitar la nieve y cuando justo acabo e iba entrando a la casa paso el de la moto niveladora llenándolo todo otra vez de nieve sucia, así que le toco volver a quitarla, además no pudimos salir por culpa de la nieve, el coche no arranca ni a tiros, mi capi esta estresado de tanto quitar nieve así que le di un masaje y el me beso, no se como pero acabamos teniendo sexo delante de la chimenea y me encanto ser su uke, mi primera vez siendo el de abajo, fue muy excitante, pero al terminar el capi tuvo que salí afuera a volver a quitar la nieve, pobre me da pena, aunque ahora que lo pienso, es proyecto Afrodita, dios espero que no funcione, no tengo ganas de tener un mini capi, por lo menos no de momento.

- ¿Un mini Capi?

- Ostia, ¿no se referirá a embarazo?

- No creo.

- Hay madre.

_**25 de Diciembre**_

**Nota importante: Si no eres Tony Stark suelta este libro, ya me estas hartando y mucho, ¡DEJA MI DIARIO EN PAZ, EN SERIO! Si eres mi Capi, espero que no te de un infarto.**

Felices navidades blancas, aquí no para de nevar, mi capi ya llama a la nieve mierda blanca, le están saliendo callos en las manos de tanto quitar nieve con la pala y además cada ves que oye al de la moto niveladora le sale un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho y pone cara de psicópata en serie, se levanta dispuesto a ir a golpearlo y yo lo freno con la única forma que e descubierto que calma a este Capitan, lo empujo a sa silla y le hago una mamada, eso lo calma lo amansa, una vez termine el salio a quitar la nieve, no había puesto un pie en la casa cuando volvió a pasar el de la moto niveladora, esta vez temí lo peor, pero lo vi sonreír y volver a quitar la nieve y otra vez paso el de la moto niveladora, esta vez solo vi el escudo de mi capi impactar con la maquita y después a mi capi terminando de machacarla, así que salí corriendo y lo entre a empujones y una vez dentro me estuvo dando muy duro en nuestra cama, sin descanso así me pase toda la noche buena, la verdad no puedo quejarme mi capi sabe tocar mis zonas mas sensibles y creo que estoy embarazado.

- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

- Pues si eso hace que embaraces.

- Loki hazte las pruebas.

- Confirmado sois unos incestuosos.

- Seré padre, padre, pero ¡¿Por qué cojones no me lo a dicho?!

_**27 de Diciembre**_

**Nota importante: Si no eres Tony Stark suelta este libro, no te gustara lo que pasara si sigues adelante y no va de coña.**

****Anoche cayo mas mierda blanca, si al final me lo ha pegado, pero como dicen los que se acuestan juntos se ponen de acuerdo en muchas cosas, hace ya tres días que estamos encerrados en casa, mi capi solo sale a quitar la nieve y a cagarse en todo cuando pasa el maricon hijo de su madre de la niveladora, no tenemos tele, la señal no lleva por que con la nieve no se que mierda a pasado, me paso horas pendiente de mi novio, pues si lo dejo solo es capaz de agarrar al de la niveladora y cortarle las pelotas por cabron, además de que casi no me puedo mover el "capi" se entretiene fallándome y parecemos conejos de tanto hacerlo, si fuera mujer ya estaría embarazada, es muy bestia, echo de menos mi trabajo me gustaría trabajar en mejoras para mi armadura, pero haber quien es el guapo que le niega a este algo con lo estresado que esta, yo por mi parte empiezo a sentirme extraño tengo pequeños dolores abdominales lo normal pues el cuerpo masculino se prepara para gestar el bebe y siendo arcadas.

- Joder, que animal, que eres, con tanto sexo.

- Oye me aburría mucho y solo tenia a Tony para divertirme, además así marcaba el territorio, por cierto Thor te recomiendo el lugar, pero ves sin el martillo, te encantara estar encerrado y con solo tu hermano como diversión, voy a ser padre que ilusión.

- Sigamos con la lectura y tu Thor, hermano no pongas cara de pensante que no se va a hacer.

- ¿No has estado vomitando últimamente?

- Es por culpa de algo en mal estado.

- Si lo tiras todo como va a haber algo en mal estado, no falta un día para que caduque y ya lo estas tirando.

- Cállate y sigamos.

Continuara….


	3. Capitulo 3

_**28 de Diciembre**_

**Nota importante: Si no eres Tony Stark que se que no lo eres cierra ya, cierra ya o acabaras tostado créeme, créeme.**

**Posdata: Si eres tu Capi te dejara un mes sin sexo, pero eso no quiere decir que yo no lo tenga.**

****Hoy cayeron 80 cm de nieve, tendrías que ver al Capi cagandose en todo, pero lo mejor es que se rompió a niveladora y el chofer vino a pedirle al Capi la pala prestada, el Capi muy suyo con tono de mala ostia le dijo que ya rompió 16 palas por culpa de la mierda blanca y sucia que le tiraba en la entrada de la casa y además se quejo de que su moto y mi auto estaban sepultados en esa mierda blanca, total que al final le rompió la pala numero 17 en la cabeza y entro a casa con una gran sonrisa y ganas de festejar, menuda tarde, como siga así no voy a sobrevivir al libido de mi Capi.

- De verdad, que pedazo de animal, romperle una pala a un civil y en la cabeza.

- Me estaba estresando mucho, además me buscaba y me encontró.

- Y valla encontronazo, eso le tuvo que doler.

- Pues si, además le dieron 24 puntos en la cabeza, lo que no me explico es porque no me demando.

- Te apuesto doble a nada a que tu novio tuvo mucho que ver en eso.

- Loki ¿tu que vas a saber?

- Nada, no se nada, pero empiezo a conoceros muy bien.

- Sigamos.

_**29 de Diciembre**_

****No podía a dejar que denunciaran a mi Capi, su reputación de bueno se iría al garete, así que envíe a mis abogados al hospital para que le cerraran la boca al imbecil a cambio claro de una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, la verdad hoy en día ¿Qué no compra el dinero? Bueno, la cuestión es que todo salio bien y mi Capi seguirá siendo el santurrón que todos creen que es, por que mi Capi es de todo menos santo.

- Eso lo explica todo.

- Si.

- Yo quiero una pareja así.

- Pues mi Tony ya esta cogido.

_**31 de Diciembre**_

****El pelotudo del noticiero se volvió a equivocar, no cayeron los 15 cm pronosticados cayeron 95 cm, me cago en todo y encima me he pasado la noche viendo a mi Capi con un tic nervioso en el ojo derecho mirando caer la nieve mientras apretaba con toda su fuerza un prototipo antiguo de mi armadura, que por cierto destrozo, menos mal que ya no uso ese material tan frágil, cuando pienso que podríamos estar celebrando el año nuevo, en la cama, con champán y fresas, valla perdida de tiempo y pensar que voy a tener un hijo del hombre trauma de la nieve, que ganas tengo de agarrarlo del cuello, pero no pasaría nada, aunque si me pongo la armadura seguro que algo de daño le hago.

- Lo tienes arto sabes.

- Eso parece.

- Me ha encantado lo de hombre trauma de la nieve.

_**5 de Enero**_

******Nota importante: Si no eres Tony Stark que se que no lo eres cierra ya, cierra ya o acabaras tostado créeme, créeme.**

**Posdata: Si eres tú Capi te dejara un mes sin sexo, pero eso no quiere decir que yo no lo tenga y por si los demás vengadores estáis hay lo pagareis caro.**

****Hoy por fin pudimos tener un día normal, al levantarnos le prepare el desayuno a mi Capi, el se lo comió todo mientras me sonreía, parecíamos una familia feliz, esto del embarazo revoluciona demasiado mis hormonas, en condiciones normales diría que tiene cara de idiota, pero actualmente me parece tan mono, cuando termino recogí los platos y los fregué, el Capi me abrazo mientras yo fregaba, que mono que es, dios que cursi me estoy volviendo, luego de terminar me llevo al sofá y me beso durante un ratito mientras me mimaba un poco, parezco una colegiala que horror, son las hormonas que conste, pero es que me encanta que el capi me preste atención, me siento mas importante de lo que soy y soy muy importante, bueno volviendo a la realidad, después de los mimos y eso me propuso salir a por comida ya que hoy por fin había parado de nevar, fuimos hacia el coche y la verdad el coche estaba enterrado en una montaña de nieve y ni que decir de la moto del Capi, hablando del Capi, a este se le hincho la vena de la frente le salio el tic nervioso del ojo y se puso a llorar, me quede impactado el Capi llorando, así que lo abrase y el me beso y toqueteo un ratito mas, luego tomo la pala y se puso manos a la obra, la verdad me pone a cien cuando lo veo trabajar así, esta para comérselo, con ese cuerpazo que tiene que, dios las hormonas, que mal llevo esto. Bueno cuando termino nos tiramos medio hora para arrancar el coche, por cierto el Capi se empeño en conducir, del camino al supermercado se nos cruzo un ciervo y tratando de esquivarlo el Capi nos estampo contra un árbol, pero me revise bien y al bebe no le ha pasado nada, pero estuve de mala ostia hasta estar seguro de que no había pasado nada, eso si el Capi empezó a cagarse en la nieve, en el ciervo y en los cazadores por no exterminarlos, el arreglo del auto me cuesta unos 6000€, a mi me da lo mismo pero el Capi sigue pensado que dios creo a los ciervos para joder la vida a uno y sigue gritando a los cuatro vientos que los cazadores deberían haber acabado todos los putos ciervos y en cima al verme tan cabreado y preocupado por mi estomago el tío se creía que estaba enfadado con el y lastimado, la grúa nos acerco al súper y compramos todo lo necesario luego pague un extra de 15€ que careros por que me lleven la compra a casa y después al Capi le dio un venazo extraño y me arrastro al sex shoup, una vez dentro a el le entro la vergüenza y yo me emocione, la verdad los sex shoup son como mi cuarta casa, estoy acostumbrado a entrar en ellos, mas de una vez he acompañado a amigos a comprar y aconsejar cosas, la cuestión es que me puse a mirar y vi que tenían la replica del falo del actor mas guapo de la actualidad cuando fui a comprarlo el Capi se puso echo una furia y se me puso a mirar juguetes, no se porque pero empezó a echar cosas a la cesta sin mirar ni nada, asta compro un vibrador para mujeres, claro si no lee lo que compra, además compro condones y lencería femenina, ya me dirás tu para que quiere el eso siendo que me folla a mi, por que como se le ocurra regalársela a alguien no lo capo, no, mas bien lo asesino y hago ver que a sido un accidente muy raro, por cierto también lo vi comprar bolas chinas, afrodisíacos, etc.….No se que piensa hacer con todo eso por que yo no estoy por la labor de ser su conejillo de indias, alguna cosilla es pasable pero a mi eso no me va yo colecciono no uso y bueno si uso alguna cosilla es minima, pero no todas esas cosas, creo que a comprado hasta cosas de sadomasoquismo.

_**10 de Enero**_

******Nota importante: Si no eres Tony Stark que se que no lo eres deja de serguir violando mi privacidad quedan cinco avisosso serguir violando mi privacidad quedan tres Inoue?**

** va y me dice te salen michelines, que ganas me dieron de .**

****Anoche soñé que esta casado con Steve, que teníamos un niño precioso, tan fuerte y valiente como su padre y tan inteligente, apuesto, afortunado, ingenioso, pícaro e inestable como yo, era perfecto, éramos una familia perfecta, las titas Pepper y Natasha y los titos Thor, Bruce, Clint y hasta Loki que estaba casado con Thor y tenían a un mini peque se divertían con los crios, éramos una happy familia de cuento de hadas, era bonito, joder con las hormonas mira que soñar cosas tan cursis, medre de dios si mi padre me oyera me miraría y me diría, "hijo ¿estas bien? Por que yo no te críe así, un Stark es libertino hasta la muerte" me pregunto si Loki ya esta preñado, bueno a mi por desgracia se me esta notando un poco no a ojos de la gente pero donde estaba mi barriguita súper plana ahora hay un bultito y el imbecil del capi va y me dice te salen michelines, que ganas me dieron de ahorcarlo por imbecil aunque fue justicia divina cuando el muy lerdo salio a la calle y se resbalo en el hielo que se había formado estampándose contra el árbol y haciéndose un esguince en el pie.

_**11 de Enero**_

******Nota importante: Si no eres Tony Stark que se que no lo eres deja de serguir violando mi privacidad quedan cuatro avisos.**

****Esta mañana el pedaso de subnormal del cual estoy esperando un hijo que por dios ruego y deseo no salga al padre si no a mi, me ha montado una cacho de bronca de aquí no te menees por que resulta que ha venido Nero un vecino muy guapo por otra parte para declarárseme, ya ves tu que culpa tengo yo de llamar la atención, pues el otro me a montado un pollo, que si voy insinuándome, que si voy muy ligero de ropa vamos a ver llevo un traje, ¿un traje es ligero de ropa? Porque que yo sepa no, luego a empezado con que yo doy pie a pensar que no tengo pareja, que el es un cero a la izquierda y que no le doy nada mas que dolores de cabeza, vamos a ver, me llevo partiendo el lomo desde que vino, me levanto pronto pora hacerle el desayuno, limpio la casa, le lavo la ropa, se la plancho, le preparo el almuerzo, la comida, la merienda y la cena, le reparo el saco de boxeo, coso su ropa, arreglo las cosas que el se carga que son muchas, le río los chistes que no tienen ni puta gracia porque son mas viejos que el, aguanto sus manías, sus ronquidos y sus perversiones que son muchas y luego para que, para que me diga que solo le doy dolores de cabeza, anda y que le den a ese pedazo de capullo, por su culpa he tenido que medicarme por que del disgusto casi me provoca un aborto, ahora yo me he vengado he cogido todas sus revistas porno y se las he chamuscado con mi armadura.

_**17 de Enero**_

******Nota importante: Si no eres Tony Stark que se que no lo eres deja de serguir violando mi privacidad quedan tres avisos.**

****Después de un par de días cabreado totalmente con el Capi el ha venido a mi como un perrito arrepentido y me ha pedido perdón por todo, yo me he hecho el indignado y después de un rato viéndolo humillado ante mi me digne en perdonarlo, orgullo Stark ante todo. Mañana volvemos a casa, ya estoy arto de tanta naturaleza, echo de menos mi taller y mis cosas, además el Capi esta que se sube por las paredes pero parece que sin mi no quiere irse, es muy mono.

_**18 de Enero**_

******Nota importante: Si no eres Tony Stark que se que no lo eres deja de serguir violando mi privacidad quedan dos avisos.**

****Por fin estamos en casa, hogar dulce hogar, por cierto confirmado Loki esta embarazado, pero parece que no tiene ninguna gana de decirle a Thor sobre el tema, le comprendo tener a padre de tu hijo a un bestia con poca inteligencia y sin ningún tacto es para pensarlo, Loki, Bruce, Peper y yo nos hemos enganchado a un culebron nuevo que echan por la tele se llama la despechada, es una historia que engancha, Steve se a liado a ostias con sus sacos de boxeo, Thor se a puesto a bebe para celebrar nuestra vuelta y los ostros dos se están dando el lote por hay, valla familia, por cierto ya tengo una nueva mejora para la armadura esto va a ser genial, además también tengo que pensar como decirle al Capi que va a ser padre.

- Loki hermano, me vas a hacer papa.

- Dime algo no te quedes callado.

- Imbecil no pongas esa cara de bobo.

- Es que soy feliz, un mini Thor, tan bravo como yo.

- Que cruz me a caído encima.

- Nuestros hijos jugaran juntos.

- Seguro.

- Me preocupa lo de los avisos yo creo que no deberíamos seguir leyendo.

- Calla no seas aguafiestas.

_**22 de Enero**_

******Nota importante: Si no eres Tony Stark que se que no lo eres deja de serguir violando mi privacidad ultimo aviso.**

****Loki y yo nos hemos hecho una revisión por el embarazo, todo va genial y lo mejor es que Loki no me odia por eso, Bruce nos esta ayudando con el seguimiento, esta muy interesado en esto, se nota que es un científico, Peper por su parte esta emocionada comprando cosas para los niños, lo que yo no me explico es como aun no se han dado cuenta esos dos que pasa algo no si al final van a ser tontos, pero bueno ahora también tengo que pensar como darle la noticia a Thor, Loki me dijo que el no se atrevía y que yo debía pensar algo, creo que Loki debería retroceder un poco salir de esa habitación tan conflictiva que se a formado cerrar la puerta y respirar hondo, así se calmara y no sentirá ansiedad, ni estrés.

- Bueno pues ya lo se, soy feliz soy ¿A dónde vas hermano?

- Pues a tomar el consejo salir y respirar por que me estoy estresando mucho seguir leyendo que ahora vengo.

Loki salio de la habitación y cerro la puerta para luego dirigirse al sótano donde Tony trabajaba.

_**23 de Enero**_

******Nota importante: Si no eres Tony Stark que se que no lo eres deja de serguir violando te lo avise, que conste que te lo avise.**

****Bueno, misión cumplida, ya sabéis todo, pero os falta la ultima lección.

¡NUNCA SE LEER EL DIARIO DE TONY STARK!

Una luz muy potente salio del diario dejándolos cegatos momentáneamente y luego fueran electrocutados una vez termino el diario se cerro solo y callo quemada la funda de dicho diario mostrando que este era un diario en plan mini Iron-Man.

- Steve, tu Tony es un hijo de puta.

- Si, lo se, pero así lo quiero.

Todos menos Hulk abrieron la boca dejando que un homo negro saliera de ellas.

- Nos a carbonizado.

- Que animal.

- Hulk es el único que esta bien y riéndose.

- Lo tengo decidido.

- ¿Eh?

- Me caso con Tony y lo voy a hacer a lo grande, ahora vengo, esta será mi venganza.

Tony y Loki miraban todo através de las cámaras que habían en la habitación.

- Tu idea fue muy buena.

- Tú actuaste genial.

- Ya, soy muy bueno en eso.

- ¿A dónde ira mi capi?

- No se.

- Parece que Thor se va….

- Ira a despejarse.

- Si.

Loki y Tony se pusieron a hablar un rato de sus cotilleos (vamos unas dos horitas) cuando el teléfono de Tony sonó.

- Diga.

- ¡¿Cómo?!

Tony encendió la tele y se quedo flipando al ver a Steve el capitán America con un traje negro con su corbata perfectamente puesta salir en el noticiero y con una gran sonrisa decir.

- Iron-man y yo nos mudamos a Nueva York para casarnos.

Tony se quedo con la boca abierta y Loki se empezó a reír.

- Sois tal para cual dos cabrones, con vosotros no hay quien se aburra, no me extraña que a Thor le guste tanto este planeta.

_**Fin**_

Espero que os haya gustado y que de verdad os hayáis reído un rato pues ese es mi mayor pago.


End file.
